Couple's Day
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Shin Wa University is celebrating their first ever Couple's Day for the Valentine's Celebration, prepared by the mighty F4. Speaking of which, who would So Yi Jeong of the mighty F4 bring... Maybe the answer is obvious so a better question is "Why Her?"
1. Chapter 1

_A valentine's special._

*****

**_Couple's Day_**

"But, sunbae--"

"No buts. You agreed to do this, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not studying at this school."

"Ga Eul-yang, please. Just for me. Do this for me."

"You know Yi Jeong-sunbae, if you haven't just done me many favors, I'm not going in that _thing_." she pointed at the auditorium. Yi Jeong laughed. "But you always do," she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Ga Eul-yang. You're the best," he said.

She took a deep breathe. Yi Jeong held her hand. "You can do this. We've done this many times in a row."

"You mean thrice."

"Well, you're the best actress I could ever get."

"Thanks although I doubt this is Yi Jeong-sunbae I'm talking to right now," she looked at him.

He chuckled at that. "You should be glad that was a compliment." Then, he stared at the huge auditorium in front of them. He took a deep breathe, too. "Ready?"

"If you are, so am I."

He got off his orange Ferrari and opened the passenger's seat's door for his... um... Ga Eul. He stretched his palm to her.

"Sunbae?" she asked her questioningly for this gesture was, she could feel, by his instinct.

"Why? Do we need people to see that we're just pretending?" he smiled his Casanova smile, and of course, she went out of breathe.

"No," she took the outstretched hand and together they walked to the auditorium.

They went inside the entrance which wide open. They were greeted by the sweet scent of roses and cherry blossoms decorating the air and the sparkly red carpet which was smooth as silk. Ga Eul played princess for a moment or two as they walked closely together toward another door.

As the door flung open, all heads turned to them. "We would like to acknowledge the presence of Mr. So Yi Jeong," the emcee announced, "a devoted potter and a member of the mighty F4 with his compan..." he paused as someone whispered to him something. "Ms. Chu Ga Eul." He finished.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul whispered looking at him.

"Have you watched Madagascar, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Huh?"

He looked at her with that sweet smile. "Smile and wave."

She giggled as she did so. She could feel envious and angry eyes staring at her like tigers that are ready to pounce at her any moment now. The only thing stuck in her mind that makes her feel comfortable is that Yi Jeong is with her—ready to assist her. He should be. He's the one who invited her on this date, ah… I mean, he's the one who made Ga Eul be with him to pretend, again.

"Yo!" Woo Bin greeted them as they walked to their table. "How're you doing, bro?"

"Good," Yi Jeong answered simply. "Thanks for giving the emcee great intro."

"No problemo. Hey, Ga Eul-ah," Woo Bin said to her. "Congrats. You've earned a Casanova's trust on dates. Or rather he earned your trust," he laughed.

YI Jeong gave him a glare that he stopped.

"Your tables are there, bro," Woo Bin pointed at a table at the east part of the auditorium. Ga Eul turned to look at it. It was like any other tables in that place—arranged for a dinner date for two. She sighed. _Sooner or later, this would be over, _she thought, _not that I am enjoying myself here._ "Wish I could bring more dates," Woo Bin sighed. Yi Jeong laughed a bit then led Ga Eul to _their _table.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked her after they were seated.

"Yes, sunbae?"

"Sorry."

_Huh?_ "Why?"

"I could see in your face that you're not really happy to be here."

"Well, sunbae, this is not my world, but I'm willing to do this for you. Like you said earlier," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said and held Ga Eul's hand which lay on the table carelessly. He caressed it with his thumb. His other hand, however, made a snap. Then, like it was the signal he was waiting for, a waiter went to them out of nowhere holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand and handed it to Yi Jeong which in turn gave it to Ga Eul.

"Eh?"

"A thank you present," he said and flashed his Casanova smile. Ga Eul could swear that she heard one girl screamed silently and another growled.

She smiled. "Ah, thanks and you're welcome, sunbae." She fidgeted slightly at her seat making herself comfortable at the awkwardness the two are having. "I have a question, sunbae."

"What is it Ga Eul-yang?"

"Why do we have to be here?"

"It's couples' day at Shin Wa" he replied.

"I know. It's about celebrating couples day at Valentine's Day but why me? You could have just picked….. someone else," she said, choosing her words.

"….um…" was all that he could muster. Why Ga Eul, anyway? He never asked himself that question. When Jun Pyo planned about this, he immediately knew who he should bring and here she is. But he didn't have a reasonable explanation to tell her why. "I told you, right? You're the only one who could play the part."

"Oh," was in turn her answer. She does not know what had gotten into her, going with some guy to a royal-like party without any reason at all. Well, it's not just guy. It's So Yi Jeong, right? Isn't _he_ enough reason to be there? _Knock that thought off, Ga Eul, _she thought.

She had this funny feeling about Yi Jeong because every time they go out together, meaning they are pretending to be on a date and without any good reason about it, she agrees to be with him and have a happy time together although they are not in a relationship.

"And I want you to be happy," he added in a whisper.

"Huh? What? Did you say anything sunbae?"

"Nope, not at all," he answered almost immediately.

"I thought you said you wanted me to be happy," Ga Eul said.

"You wish," he teased.

She pouted like a child. "Oh, so you went here just to be here and see other girls, right?" That was meant to be a tease from Ga Eul because ever since they got rid of her boyfriend, Soo Pyo, Yi Jeong is not likely to bring home any girl, anymore, which is kindah weird in a good state.

But to Yi Jeong, it was heartfelt subject. Well, it's true. It's really from her heart. "No, no, no, it's not that, it's just… that… um… I was…" he stuttered.

Ga Eul giggled. "Just kidding! I never thought you lost your sense of humor."

"Ha-ha. I'm laughing," he pretended to look annoyed but he was rather relieved.

"So it is true!" Ga Eul said in an accusing voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You went here to meet girls!"

He laughed at that.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with her kiddie voice.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Then he pointed at Jun Pyo and Jan Di. "See them?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"This day is for couples only."

"Wait. We're not even couples!" she whispered and blushed.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Yeah. But you're the one that could play the part right?"

She nodded, slowly.

"Are you happy to be here?"

"Not quite, but I would be, maybe by some passing minutes. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing." He answered almost immediately—again.

Ga Eul pouted childishly. Yi Jeong chuckled. "You look so cute when you're like that." With that, she blushed.

"Another compliment? Sunbae, are you sick?" she asked when she was not blushing anymore.

"Ga Eul-yang, just because I never compliment you before does not mean I'm forbidden to compliment you for the rest of my life, right? See, you're blushing again!" he pointed out which made him receive a smack from her. "You're smile is really different," he whispered that turned inaudilbe. He's world is turning into a daydream full of Ga Eul's smiles.

"So we went here for _you _to have fun?"

"No. I really want to see you smiling. You look especially beautiful when you do that," he said in a dreamy voice. She blushed more at those words.

"Aww… That's so sweet. Thanks," she said in a kiddie manner.

"Huh? What?"

Ga Eul smiled. She doesn't need to hear it again. Once is already enough. "Nothing."

Just then, two girls went near their table. "Yi Jeong- oppa," one greeted in a flirty manner.

Ga Eul's smile turned to a scorn. Yi Jeong chuckled in his head. "What's up?" he asked them. _With you Ga Eul-yang? Jealous much? _he continued his question in his mind.

"Can we dance?" the other asked with hope and courage in her voice.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "A trion dance?" Ga Eul glared at him but did it unnoticed by the others.

"Uh… No. You can dance us each once," the first girl replied.

"Do you know what Valentine's Day means?" he asked.

"Giving chocolates to the one you like?"

Ga Eul almost burst into laughter. Valentine's is about chocolates?

"No," Yi Jeong said with all the patience he could muster. "Couple's day is formed to have fun with your _loved one,_" he said stressing the last two words.

"Who? Her?" Both of them pointed at Ga Eul who seemed to be interested on counting the flowers on the bouquet

"Yes. Sorry girls. I'm taken," he answered.

Both of the girls scoffed at the rejection, flipped their hair and walked away.

"You're taken, huh?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm _pretending_ to be taken."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," she answered back with no interest.

"You want to dance?" he asked with hope and enthusiasm.

"No thanks, sunbae. Valentine's is about spending the time with your _loved one_," she mimicked him.

Yi Jeong sighed at her childishness and seized her arm gently as he dragged her to the dance floor. ("What are you doing? Yah! Let go!" by Ga Eul.)

"Could you please bear with me so both of us would have a good time!" he asked her exasperatedly.

Ga Eul stopped at those words and began to realize what those meant. Instead of bickering with him about it (which she knows he's going to win over her again. _See you're blushing again? _ was reminded of her), she went to the sway of the slow dance.

There were bunch of growls and hoots from the audience and Ga Eul wanted to run away from the spotlight.

"Hey. They can't do anything to you when you're with me," he said quite reading her mind.

"You're enjoying the moment, aren't you?" she teased.

"Since actors need to feel their part, yeah, I am." Ga Eul giggled.

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, looked at her. She was wearing a pink gown that runs down to her ankles. Her beautiful soft curls are flowing behind her and a small crown was placed to accessorize its beauty. She was wearing silver jewelries and a pair of pink high heels he personally picked.

Ga Eul was amazed at the young man she was dancing with. He was wearing his usual black suit but it is that same smile that mesmerizes her the most. _He's right. We're both having a good time,_ she thought.

The dance ended when they were at the midst of their daydreams. They were dragged to reality by a standing ovation (some are forced, of course). Yi Jeong raised his hand which is holding Ga Eul's and they both took a bow. They went slowly back to their table.

But to Ga Eul's surprise, they are not heading to their table. They were going to the center stage!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. So Yi Jeong!" the emcee announced and the audience broke into applause as Yi Jeong took the mic.

"Thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen and some esteemed guest, I am here to represent the F4 to thanks each and everyone to come at Shin Wa's first ever couples day." *applause* The standing audience took their seats.

"What's he doing?" Woo Bin whispered to Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo.

"I did not assign him to that part," Jun Pyo whispered back.

"I know! You assigned me," Woo Bin replied.

"I think his going to announce something," Ji Hoo said as he pointed Ga Eul who looked like a priceless doll beside Yi Jeong.

"And I want to take this moment to introduce to you my one and only, Ga Eul," he said and placed an arm over Ga Eul's shoulder._ *Applause.*_ Another growl and whispers in the audience.

She smiled shyly but whispered "Sunbae? What are you doing?"

But he ignored her. "Ga Eul-yang has been my friend for three years now and I admit our friendship has sprouted and went to another level. I want to thank her for being here with me tonight. And now, I'm going to grab this opportunity to ask her a question." Silence broke in. Nobody seemed to want to miss anything. Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul who was halfway between shocked and surprised. "Ga Eul-yang?"

"Sunbae?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

*****

_(a/n: That was totally longer that I expected. I hope you like it. I thought it was a cute suspense story so for Valentine's Day. It was suggested by em. Thanks for reading and please do review! Next chapter is coming up shortly! Maybe a week before Valentine's day... Promise! :))  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Couples' Day_**

**_Chapter II_**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jan Di stood up from her seat for the surprise and was about to go to the stage when Ga Eul spoke.

"Ah… I…" Ga Eul stuttered. Yi Jeong smirked at that. "Sunbae, I thought those three years would never end. We were friends back then. And now, I would answer you--" *_more silence._* "Yes! I'd be happy to."

The audience broke into a wild applause.

"I love you," he said that Ga Eul became dumbstruck. But then, she waited for this moment for a lifetime. "You, too," she answered.

Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul tight which made Jan Di boil more blood. The F3 were with their mouths hanging down until Woo Bin clapped his hands and cheered for his best friend.

"Sunbae? What's happening?" Ga Eul asked him silently when they broke the hug realizing it was too late to ask that question.

He just smiled his Casanova smile and said "I'll explain later and please forgive me for the surprise and the suspense." Ga Eul giggled and smacked him. Then he turned to the mic "I also want to thank Ms. Geum Jan Di for the trust. I promise that your best friend is in good hands…" then to Ga Eul "and heart." She smacked him again.

Jan Di had to breathe. This was happening so fast and too soon. She can't handle it. Her best friend was in the hands of a world-famous Casanova?

"She's grown up now Jan Di-ah," a voice told her.

"Wha—Ji Hoo sunbae? Well, yeah, I suppose I can't keep her forever."

"You're great friend Jan Di-ah."

She smiled and cheered for Ga Eul, too.

As the new couple went down the stage, many girls, if not all, went to the wash room _to have a breath._ Most guests, however, went to shake hands to the new couple. Woo Bin was most shocked.

"So is it really official? You were in love with her the whole time, Yi Jeong-ah?"

Yi Jeong merely smiled at this. "I wouldn't do this if not, right, Woo Bin-ah?" Ga Eul held on tighter to him.

"Sure, yeah."

Then flashes of cameras were all over the place. The next thing they knew is that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were in front of a _live_ TV news cast.

"Now we're here live at Shin Wa High School and we just witnessed that Mr. So Yi Jeong had just announced his love for a Chu Ga Eul," the newscaster said. He turned to Yi Jeong. "Mr. So, tell us about your relationship with Ms. Chu."

"As much as I wanted to, I can't. I would want my love life private," he chuckled. Ga Eul gave him a smile.

_Pinch me. I must be dreaming!_ she thought.

"Well, Ms. Chu, what can you say about the announcement your new boyfriend made." Yi Jeong laughed and so did GaEul.

"I must say I was really shocked—" Ga Eul said. But she was cut by Yi Jeong.

"Was shocked really the word Ga Eul-yang?" He was smacked again.

"Yes, sunbae. I was really surprised because sunbae just told me that we'll go here to have a good time. And now this? I was more than surprised."

"How did it work out?"

"Well, our friendship just blossomed and yeah, this happens," Yi Jeong explained.

"There you have it folks," the newscaster said to the camera. "I am hoping to get lots of questions for the new So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul couple or SoEul for short! Sorry to the So Yi Jeong fan girls. Looks like it's just too late. Love strikes at its own time and moment! Live at Shin Wa High School, this is _You Heard it First!_" Then he turned to the couple. "Thank you Ms. Chu and Mr. So for this opportunity." And he walked out with the crew.

Next thing were magazine crews taking notes and asking questions.

Some questions like "Mr. So, what about your old famous Playboy ways?" and "Mr. So, what can you tell some ladies out there who are wanting to have you?" made Ga Eul laugh. She was sooooo sure now that he has changed for her—no more Casanova ways, no more girls, no more strings. Just time for themselves.

But before they could go far, Jun Pyo took the stage. "I request all media people to please exit the auditorium in a goodly mannered action." The F4 and Jan Di and Ga Eul sniggered. "This is valentine's day not a reporter's notebook. Thank you."

At that, all media and magazine crews exited the auditorium orderly.

Jan Di caught Ga Eul in a hug. "Oh, Ga Eul-ah! I'm genuinely happy for you!"

"Jan Di-ah?" she asked as if she does not believe what she just heard. "I—thank you."

"Congratulations," Jan Di said. "Just tell me when that cold-blooded animal makes you cry and I'll go straight to his studio just to give him a round-house kick, ok?"

Ga Eul laughed. Her friend is really over-protective, just the way Jan Di is. "Thanks Jan Di. I appreciated it."

The F4 are having their own conversation.

"So it's _real_ now?" Ji Hoo inquired.

"Ah… yes," Yi Jeong nodded happily.

"I always knew Ga Eul is very kind and simple and not to mention pretty but I never thought you would fall for a country bumpkin like her," Woo Bin laughed.

"Hey," Yi Jeong gave him a glare.

"Whoah, protective. Mate, you're all grown up. I'm so proud!" Woo Bin pretended to shed tears. "And I'm over it. Who's up for a toast?" He held up a goblet of tequila and the three followed his lead. "For Yi Jeong and Ga Eul."

"Wait. That was a _relationship_ announcement not an engagement one," Jun Pyo said and placed his goblet down.

The three laughed. "Yeah, unlike yours a while ago," Woo Bin said.

"What about it?"

"Nothing," Ji Hoo replied on instinct.

"For Yi Jeong and Ga Eul," Woo Bin repeated.

"Thank you, guys, it means—a lot," Yi Jeong said after everyone took a sip.

"That's what friends are for, bro!" Woo Bin patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, best friends since kindergarten," Ji Hoo added.

"And speaking of the devil—I mean angel," Woo Bin said pointing to Ga Eul and Jan Di coming their way.

"Hey, jagiya," Yi Jeong greeted Ga Eul which of course, made her blush. He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, hey. One wrong move, buster, and you know what will happen," Jan Di warned.

"Yes, of course, Jan Di-ah," he told her.

"Let's just leave the couple here and enjoy the rest of the night," Ji Hoo said dragging Woo Bin off the scene. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed.

"I guess, we'll be going, too. We'll have our own memories, right Jagiya?" Jun Pyo asked Jan Di.

"I can't believe you. You just heard it from Yi Jeong-sunbae and now you're just imitating him. And you call yourself the Shin Wa heir," Jan Di said.

"Aish! Let's just go you pumpkin!" Jun Pyo said seizing her by the arm.

"Yah! Let go of me—you!"

"Aw…I think pumpkin is kindah cute," Ga Eul giggled.

"Yah! Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked her desperately.

"Sorry Jan Di. Have a good time!" _and I'll have mine!_ she thought in her head. She waved good bye.

"So, having a good time?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Ga Eul-yang?"

"Ah…I mean…"Ga Eul was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe that her _dream man_ is now hers—officially hers. She just looked down at her feet.

"Hey? You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"So why are you like that?" he asked, concerned.

"I just… I—" she answered but she was cut again.

"Care for a dance?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"So we could enjoy moments for ourselves," he smiled.

"Ah… ok?" Ga Eul smiled back.

They went again to the dance floor and the DJ played the slow dance.

"Sunbae? What's… um…" she just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Happening?" She nodded. "Nothing really," he answered formally.

Silence filled their surroundings—awkward silence, that is.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong finally asked.

"Yes, sunbae?"

"Aren't you--"

"I'm just nervous, that's all. It's actually… very unexpected. I'm so…" Ga Eul said lost in her own thoughts.

"Aren't you overdoing it a bit?"

_What? Overdoing what?_ Ga Eul asked herself when she was dragged back to Earth. "ah…"

"Well, I know actresses and actors should feel their part but, isn't _overdoing_ already much?" he asked.

_(a/n: Was that short? Hehehe… well, it was supposed to be very very very very long but then I thought it was too long so I cut into half._

_Yi Jeong was just actually pretending with Ga Eul… So??? Was it… was it???_

_You could guess when the 3rd chapter would be posted! :D Thanks for those who review on the first chapter. Please review! Advance Happy Valentine's Day!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Couple's Day_**

**_Chapter III_**

"Aren't you overdoing it a bit?"

_What? Overdoing what?_ Ga Eul asked herself when she was dragged back to Earth. "ah…"

"Well, I know actresses and actors should feel their part but, isn't _overdoing_ already much?" he asked.

Then it hit her_. "Will you be my girlfriend?" and "I love you,"_ were just lines of a great actor. They were just acting this whole time.

All what he said to Jan Di and the F4 and to her. _"Just tell me when that cold-blooded animal makes you cry and I'll go straight to his studio just to give him a round-house kick, ok?" said Jan Di._ What would Jan Di say about this? That all of this is all just a fraud. That… that.. he has broken her heart immediately.

"Ah… sunbae… Well, you know… You told Jan Di and the sunbaes… I… I just don't… I mean… Yeah, I'm just nervous… Don't you think I'm doing a great job? Just when I need a compliment, you're not giving me one," she asked stopping tears from falling.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Thanks so much."

_That devil can still smile. He's really that cold-blooded, _Ga Eul thought.

After the song, Ga Eul went directly to the washroom without making excuses to Yi Jeong. He can't follow her there.

When the door of the washroom opened, the girl that asked Yi Jeong to dance emerged from it.

"Oh, it's you," she said dully. "You lucky brat." She looked at Ga Eul evilly. Then she turned to the inside and said. "Girls, it's her." Then lots of girls went out of the washroom leaving Ga Eul in front of the door.

"If you just know," she said to herself and went inside.

She looked at herself at the mirror. There was no purpose in dressing up beautifully and going to the Couple's Day but she went there for the sake of _him_ but he just broke her heart just as he always does. Her pretty face is now filled with tears—angry, sad and disappointed tears. All those years, she had hoped that her dreams would come true and now she thought that it had come true but she was wrong all along. _There are no real Cinderellas and paupers becoming princesses in this cruel world, _Ga Eul thought.

"Ga Eul-ah? Are you crying?" Jan Di's familiar voice echoed as she emerged from the cubicle.

"Yah! Jan Di-ah, you surprised me!" she tried on a laugh and a smile.

"Oh, sorry. What's the matter?" she tried to ask again.

"Nothing. I just… can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream."

"More like a nightmare," Jan Di joked. Ga Eul laughed. "So that's actually tears of joy?"

"You can call it that," she lied.

"Remember, Ga Eul-ah. If that animal breaks your heart, he'll die, ok?"

"Yes, Jan Di-ah. Promise," she smiled and wiped her tears.

"Let's go now and have a good time." Ga Eul agreed. After all, she could still enjoy their moment even though their just pretending, right?

Jan Di had Ga Eul dance with her and they had fun moments that they ate together, too.

"Don't you think Yi Jeong sunbae would be angry that I ate with you tonight?" Jan Di asked her.

"I don't think so," Ga Eul giggled. "But I think Jun Pyo sunbae will be," she said and pointed to Jun Pyo coming over to them.

"It's a good thing we already finished eating. I better go before that Gu Jun Pyo makes any commotion," she said.

"Yes, of course."

As Jan Di walked away, Yi Jeong replaced her in her seat. "Hey."

Ga Eul took a deep breath then forced a smile. "Sunbae, sorry I didn't have dinner with you. Jan Di insisted."

"It's fine with me. So how are you doing?"

Ga Eul laughed. "You're asking me like we haven't seen each other for a decade."

"What can I say? I missed you already."

_Sunbae's acting has really improved,_ Ga Eul thought, still a little hurt but having a good time. "I thought, we're just acting. Don't you think you're overdoing it much?"

Yi Jeong laughed. "Ga Eul-yang, can't we enjoy the moment without reminding any of us that we're just pretending?"

"You started it!"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just… Well, you cannot enjoy the moment you wished for all your life without anyone reminding you it's not true, right?" Yi Jeong said.

"What?" Ga Eul asked not understanding it.

"You told Jan Di?" he asked, finding a different topic.

"About this? Why would I?" Ga Eul asked—the hurt feeling just got a bit stronger.

"She's your best friend Ga Eul-yang."

"You're my boyfriend!"she stroke back. "Pretend, that it," she added quickly in a whisper.

Yi Jeong laughed. She did, too. After their laughter ended, he began to sound serious. "I did it, right?"

"You did what?"

"What I do best."

"Play?" she asked innocently.

"No," he relied simply. "Break your heart."

Did she hear it right? He knows all along? Since the last Valentine's Day and many more instances? "Sunbae?"

"I did it again, right?"

"Ah…"

Yi Jeong smirked. "Ga Eul-yang?"

"Maybe. Probably. Well, I got used to it, actually," Ga Eul lied.

"You didn't actually think that was all true, right? The announcement and everything?" he asked.

"No! Why would I?" Ga Eul lied again. Right now, she wanted to slap him in the face because of her mixed emotions.

"Really? I want the truth Ga Eul-yang."

She sighed. "I… Ah…" she replied slowly. "Why did you ask?"

"Because, it was."

"What?" she asked unbelievingly.

"It was all true."

"You? What? All true?"

"Yes."

"Sunbae, I want the truth."

"And you have it, Ga Eul-yang."

"I already had enough of you lies, So Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul said—half yelling and half whispering. "After what you just said? We're pretending and all that! And now?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"That's all what you have to say?!"

"Sorry, ok? I did it so I could make sure that you would get affected. And when you do," he sighed. "that proves that our feelings are mutual."

"Feelings?"

"Love."

"I… don't know what to say," she said.

"Just three words, please Ga Eul-yang? I want to hear it from you."

"I… no. Why would I?"

"I love you," he smiled.

She couldn't really understand it. One moment, he's just telling that their just pretending and now he's telling her that it's all true? How complicated things could be?

But didn't he just say it? Those three sweet magic words? How could she say no to that? How could she know he's now really telling the truth? "How can I say that those are true?" she asked him.

"Can't you just admit it, Ga Eul-yang? You really wanted to hear that. I can see you're blushing again, then it means it's true!"

"Then prove it. Prove that you really mean what you said. Until then, I can't give you my answer," she said seriously without taking notice that she's still flushing.

"That's so simple," he said, stood up and walked away. Ga Eul thought he was leaving.

_I knew it, you liar,_ she thought.

But he was actually going behind her. He patted her shoulder that gave her a light jump on her seat. "Sunbae?" she asked as she turned and looked at him.

He leaned down until they were at level of each other. "I love you, Ga Eul-yang, from the bottom of my heart," he said as he leans closer and closer. Ga Eul instinctively closed her eyes. Yi Jeong didn't put a stop on it or else he would miss his chance—the chance that he had waited for a lifetime.

Ga Eul felt his lips touch hers that got her shock. But she could feel that it was sincerity that was taking over him. He held onto her, not wanting her to let go. They weren't really French kissing—Yi Jeong wants to take it slowly. They stuck glued to each other for some moments until they went out of breath. As they broke up, neither of them was panting. They actually enjoyed it.

"Was that enough proof for you?" he asked her.

"I… no," Ga Eul said.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, surprised.

"I want another one," Ga Eul smiled childishly.

Yi Jeong smiled and leaned closer again but Ga Eul stopped him. "I was just kidding, sunbae. I do believe you now. But please no more heartbreaks, ok?"

"Yes, sweetheart, promise," he said.

"I'm yours now?"she asked him.

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"I'm the one who's yours," Yi Jeong smiled.

Ga Eul laughed. "I love you."

Yi Jeong just can't take it. She just said it. In his happiness, he kissed her and now it was witnessed by everyone. He actually leaned in for more, now that he knows they're meant for each other and nobody's going to wall them from each other. Yi Jeong never wanted to let go. Well, so did Ga Eul—you know the rest of the story.

It was a great way to celebrated Valentine's Day, wasn't it? Especially at school? It was all in Yi Jeong's plan after all.

*****

_(The final chappie…I think, it was over the edge… too much of this and that… But I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing… __:) Happy Valentine's day everyone…__:) Love SoEul! Love you guys, too! :D)_


End file.
